Nurse Sticks
by Foxboy614
Summary: *I OWN NOTHING!* *Requested by ultimateCCC* After getting injured in a fight by one of Eggman's robots, Tails gets injured. Luckily, Sticks is there to nurse him back to health. But Tails gets more than he bargained for from the nubile badger. Tails X Sticks. Both are 18 in this.


**I do not own anything. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
* This was suggested to me by ultimateCCC, who suggested a story where Tails get injured and Sticks tends to his wounds while wearing a hot nurse outfit. I thought the idea sounded good, and it was just in time for Halloween.  
A/N: I do not own _The Road to El Dorado_ either.**

Halloween was right around the corner, and many were excited for it. The children were excited to go trick-or-treating, and the grown-ups were excited for the Halloween party. However, a certain someone was not looking forward to Halloween. And that someone was Tails. It was during a fight with Eggman that Tails got attacked by one of his stronger robots and got injured badly. In the end, they still won, but it was a tough battle. Especially since Tails was out of commission. And on top of that, he was now too injured to go to the Halloween party coming up very shortly.

At Tails' workshop, Sonic had placed Tails on the couch while the girls went to get things to tend to his wounds. "Oh, my poor Tails..." Sticks said sadly. "Ooh, that Eggman is gonna get it next time I see him!" she vowed. Amy and Rouge laughed.  
"Don't worry, Sticks. You'll get your chance in due time." Rouge said.  
"I know… Still, I was hoping to go to the party with Tails. We had planned to go as Tulio and Chel from **_The Road to El Dorado_** this year. But now, we can't." Sticks said.  
"Oh, I would have loved to see his reaction to you in that costume." Amy said.  
"Me too." Sticks said. "And I know I can still go, but I refuse to go without my man." she added.

As Sticks continued to talk to Amy, Rouge was busy cooking up a plan for Tails and Sticks so they could spend Halloween together and enjoy themselves. But with Tails' current predicament, that made coming up with an idea a bit tricky… for a while. Because as it turned out, it actually gave her the perfect idea. And it just so happens that she has the perfect costume for Sticks to wear. It was even the right size. But would Sticks be up for it? Only one way to find out.

"Hang on a minute… I'll be right back." Rouge said before opening a window and flying out fast. Amy and Sticks looked at each other in confusion, wondering what she was doing.  
"What's that batty girl up to?" Amy wondered out loud.  
"I don't know. Given her history, there's no telling." Sticks said.

About five minutes later, Rouge came flying back with a package in her hands. "What were you doing? What's in the package?" Sticks asked. Rouge smirked.  
"First… let me ask YOU something." Rouge said. "How would you like to play nurse for a while?"  
"...Huh?" Sticks questioned, tilting her head to the side. Rouge did not say anything. Instead, she smirked and opened the package. Sticks looked inside and saw what looked like a nurse's outfit. It consisted of a small hat with a red cross, a button-up shirt with a red cross on the left side, a white miniskirt, high-heeled shoes with red straps, and a red garter with white frills. "It looks… small." Sticks said.  
"That's the point." Rouge said.  
"But… it doesn't look practical." Sticks said. Rouge shook her head in amusement. Sticks' naivety was pretty endearing sometimes. And now was one of those times.  
"Well, you see, it's not meant to be practical. It's meant to be fun." Rouge explained. "It's more like a cosplay costume. It's just something to be fun and sexy."  
"...I see." Sticks said, still unsure. "Still, do you think I could pull it off well?" she asked.  
"Oh, I KNOW you could." Rouge said. "Your body is nice and shapely. And I've seen you and how you can act towards your man from time to time. For him, you can be quite a seductive girl." Sticks had to admit she had a point.  
"So with this, it should be no big issue." Amy said. Sticks smiled in reassurance.  
"Alright… I'll do it." Sticks said, taking the costume out of the package. Rouge and Amy left the room with the stuff to give Sticks some privacy.

Tails was trying to get up and work on a project, but Sonic kept having to keep him down. "Come on, Sonic! Let me up!" Tails said.  
"No, Tails! You need to rest!" Sonic said. "True, you have no broken bones, but you still need to rest yourself up."  
"Sonic, I'm fine!" Tails said in protest.  
"No, you're not!" Sonic said. "You're gonna stay here, and that's final!"  
"Seriously, Tails. You need to relax and take it easy." Amy said.  
"I agree." Rouge added. "Besides, I called a nurse to see you. She should be here any minute now."  
"I don't need a nurse." Tails said. Rouge smirks.  
"Oh, I think you'll change your mind in a few seconds." she told him.

And sure enough, a few seconds later, he saw what she meant. Sticks came in the room, dressed in the hot nurse costume Rouge gave her. Her nubile body was hugged in all the right places, and the garter was on her left thigh. She even had a clipboard for an added effect. She sat down on a chair next to him, crossing her long, curvy legs while smiling seductively at him. "So, what seems to be the problem?" she said in a sultry voice. Rouge was surprised to hear how well Sticks could pull off a sexy voice. Meanwhile, Tails was left awe-struck.  
"My heart's purple, my bones are shattered, my leg's inside-out, my lungs are punctured..." he said, listing off several over-the-top injuries in succession. Everyone laughed at his reaction.  
"I say we should leave them be." Amy said. Sonic and Rouge agreed and walked out of the room in unison.

Sticks stood up and walked towards Tails, swaying her hips from side to side. "Now then, what can I help you with, sir?" she asked.  
"My body is really sore. I want to get to work on one of my projects." Tails said.  
"Well, unfortunately, you can't." Sticks told him. "But don't worry. I'm here to help you get better." she added. Tails smiled.  
"Thanks, Sticks." he said. Sticks giggled and booped his nose.  
"That's NURSE Sticks, to you." she scolded him playfully. Tails giggled.

Sticks gets the stuff for him and takes out some special medicine. She rubbed it on his body and limbs, making Tails sigh in bliss. The medicine almost instantly soothed his pained body. Sticks even began to caress his chest lovingly. Tails smiled and ran his hands through her soft hair. She reapplied some more medicine onto her hands and rubbed it onto his head. Tails sighed loudly in pleasure. And after she was done with that, she took the bandages out and wrapped them around his chest, arms, legs, and his forehead. He was not wrapped in a lot, but just enough to help with his wounds. Sticks smiled warmly and lovingly at him. "You're being a good boy, Tails." she told him.  
"Thanks, Sti- uh, I mean, Nurse Sticks." Tails said. "For you, I'll let you nurse me back to health any time you want." he told her. Sticks giggled.  
"I'll remember that." she said. "But it'll cost you a bit of an extra fee."  
"Like what?" Tails asked. Sticks smiled and kissed his cheek, along his jaw, and down his neck. Tails growled in pleasure.  
"Allowing me to kiss you to my heart's content." Sticks said. "As well as your own kisses." she added with a sultry voice. Tails shivered boneless in delight.  
"I think I can arrange that, Nurse." Tails said. Sticks giggled.

Soon, she was done with tending to his wounds and gave him a soft kiss. "There we go. You're all done." she said. Tails smiled and sat up, giving her a kiss on the lips.  
"Thanks Sticks. I owe you." he said. Sticks raised an eyebrow and grinned suggestively. She stood up and walked away to the room she was changing in earlier, being sure to sway her hips from side to side for him. When she came back, she had a bag of chocolate kisses.  
"Well then… do you remember our special tradition?" she asked him. Tails remembered it all too well, smiling fondly. They started this tradition a few years in the past when they went as Milo and Kida. That kiss was one of the hottest they had ever had.  
"Oh, I remember it alright." he said. Sticks smiled and took a chocolate kiss out and popped it into her mouth. She gave him a "come and get it" grin. Tails was all too happy to oblige. So as much as he could, given his situation, he brought Sticks down and kissed her long, hard, and deep. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, licking at the chocolate in her mouth before licking around inside her mouth. Sticks moaned loudly in his mouth, letting her tongue dance and wrestle with his. He rubbed her back, waist, and thighs. Sticks giggled as she rubbed his chest.

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before they broke away for air. Tails and Sticks were panting for breath afterwards. They smiled lovingly and rubbed their noses together. "How was that?" Tails asked.  
"Your payment was more than acceptable." Sticks said with a chuckle. Tails smiled and hugged her close to him. Sticks nuzzled his chest with her cheek.

The day after the party, Tails had recovered and was released with a clean bill of health. Sticks was happy to see him make a full recovery. Still, both were upset that they missed the party… or so they thought. As it turned out, Sonic and Amy had requested that the party be postponed. While their reason was that their original DJ had bailed out at the last minute, their true reason, that they did not say, was so that Tails and Sticks could join the party. Both were excited and happy for that. Wasting no time, Sticks immediately went to change into her costume, as did Tails. And when Tails saw her in her costume, he practically felt drool pour out of his mouth. She made Chel's clothes look so good and hot. After recovering from his awe-struck state, the two made their way to the party.

While this Halloween didn't go as they had planned, it still worked out in the end. Especially since Tails was taken care of by the hottest nurse on the island.

 **The End**

 ***And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this story. Just a little something I had planned for Halloween. Be sure to comment if you want, and check out my other stories if you want. And until next time, I bid you farewell. God bless, stay safe, and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
